Futile Endeavor
by Aquamonkey
Summary: *This is based off of a dream I had. I added some little bits, to make it more interesting. A bit cheesy but I kinda love Wesker. Non-canon Wesker*


Futile Endeavor

I sat in my favourite lesson, Science. My class were hell on Earth. They were 15 years old, they loved messing around, but the teacher we had, well, he would have none of it. He had a knack of scaring the crap out of you but not actually shout. He'd just say stop, and the class would start acting like angels.

That was one thing I liked about him. Liked? That sounds odd coming from a 15 year old. It was probably hormones, raging and stampeding their way into my rational thoughts. Still he was very handsome. Luckily, I was not the type to throw myself at him, unlike some of the girls in my class, who's skirts were hitched up so high that an inch higher and you'd see their underwear. Some wore their shirts only buttoned up a bit, so you could almost see their bra. Honestly, what happened to modesty? At 15, studies should be important, so you can hope to get better grades in your tests. That is coming from a 'teacher's pet' as I was called. That was because I listened and actually enjoyed my work, and I got the highest grades in the class. But of course that made me a 'suck up'.

I twiddled my pen in my hands often, and chided myself for it inwardly, as I always did it when I stared at him.

Professor Wesker, or Sir as we called him.

He was tall. I am really small so compared to me, he was very tall. His jawline was angular, very striking. His hair was platinum blond, and shone in the sunlight. His eyes were icy pools, their blue suspended and cold looking. He was pale, like me, and I found it interesting. Most of my teachers always had tans, whether it'd be real or fake. Sir never did. He stood out among his orange counterparts. His build looked muscular, but it wasn't big, nor thin. His attitude and voice were attractive. He was stern but not nasty, and that accent, well, most of my teen crushes had deep voices, I found my ears loved that particular tone. His attire was always smart and fitted, much to my eyes delight.

But I was 15, and I estimated him to be mid 30's, and there was no way I was planning on jumping him (not that I would. I had no boyfriends, so no clue on how to even flirt) and I doubt the Professor would be a perverted freak.

So when school ended, at 16, I was rather sad, to be leaving my friends and Sir behind. We genuinely got along, I read every book we were given by him so we could talk about what was in the books. Is it odd that I thought of him as a friend? Okay, it's his job to be nice to everyone, but I did consider him a friend. Maybe a little sad, but then again, I always was a little sad.

At 23 however, I got the opportunity to work as a teaching assistant in my beloved school, and I jumped at the chance. It would be in my old science classroom too, so it almost felt homely. The class were wonderful, bright, young brains wanted to learn everything in one lesson. Their love of the subject and excitement made me smile. At the end of the day I got up and called my Mum, I was going to meet her for some shopping and dinner. I shifted as I felt the room get colder. I looked to the thermostat and sure enough, it was now in the minus degrees. I shivered and went to put on my jacket but bumped into something hard. I looked up and almost fell backwards.

"Pro...professor? Sir?" This was not the man I once knew. His hair was now slicked back, his attire all black, a long black leather coat, leather gloves and a pair of sunglasses (?) completed the ensemble. "Helen, it is good to see you have stayed true to your roots here, but I must inform you that you are no longer safe here". I just blinked at him, not knowing whether to run or hug him. Hugging him would be inappropriate and running away if I were in peril would be plain stupid. I saw a flash of red under his sunglasses and I fell backwards, almost onto my desk.

Wesker stopped my fall. How did he do that? That speed was inhuman. He woke me from my slightly delirious state and my nose caught a scent. A sexy, masculine smell that radiated from his neck. That made me slightly dizzy and my legs slam together and I yelped, making him smirk. He held me in his arms, moved his sunglasses down his nose a bit and looked down at me. Blood, fresh, woah, was all I could think when I looked into his eyes. No longer to cool aquamarine, their depths beautiful, even his pupil had changed into a cat eye like slit. I could barely breath and had to stand up, move away from him. I...I still cared, even after all these years.

I collected my thoughts and put my jacket on, pacing by the door. "Right, so I am in danger Sir?" Wesker nodded. "Call me Wesker and yes you are. I am here to get you out alive". I managed a small smile at that. "Heh, I guess I am rather dull if you knew I would be here. Right, I hope the staircase is void of danger. Come, we can talk on our way out". I stopped and he smirked again, but looked slightly angry. I realised that I had just ordered him, well kind of. He just followed me out of the door and to the staircase.

"A pharmaceutical company called Umbrella has now claimed this school's lab as it's own, due to my error in destroying their old lab. I know see that it was a grave error. They turned down the temperature so their viruses and chemicals can thrive". I shook my head. "Great. So what do they want with me? It's not like I am the 'Brains Of Britain' or anything". "Your chemistry and biology knowledge will no doubt be of use to them. I will not allow them to take you". Now I smiled. Did he really care for my safety and wellbeing? No. I am imagining it, I must be.

We somehow got to the ground floor without being seen. It turns out men with guns were patrolling every floor. I feared for my Mum, what if she had been outside? Could Umbrella have her? I shook that terrible thought from my mind. "Wesker? Before, your speed, your eyes, you aren't human anymore, are you. I have heard of Umbrella. A bio-terrorist organisation. Did they do something to you?" No reply. "Sorry, I shouldn't pry into that. Forgive me". We got to the front gate, after running and luckily avoiding the armed men. "One of their creations, the T-Virus tyrant killed me. It's virus bonded to my cells, so instead of rejection, and turning into a mindless creature, I reawakened as a human tyrant". I felt sorry for him, I had no reason to but I did. I hugged his back, he turned and I flushed a vivid red. I let go and looked around him to see my Mum. I calmed down instantly but we needed to get to our houses and pick up some things, and then leave there before we could even consider that we were safe.

I held my Mum before the three of us ran to Wesker's car. Wow, just wow. A shiny, black Bentley, their latest model too. I didn't really care much for cars but if I could drive and have any car, that would be the one I would want. We got in and drove to my Mum's house. She picked up some clothes, food, and other items that would be necessary. Then Wesker drove us to my house. I got a quick shower, changed my clothes, and grabbed some, and food, and other things I would need. My Mum sat in the kitchen and after 10 minutes, Wesker came upstairs to get me.

"Helen? We need to leave". He saw the fear clear in my hazel eyes and he came over and held me. "Wesker, this is weird. I still think of you as my teacher". I laughed but that died down upon seeing his face. I could not read his expression. He moved his face to mine, his lips inches from mine and I flinched. "Wesker. I can't. Hell I've...I've cared about you for years, but I thought it was just hormonal. But no, I soon realised it wasn't that. This is far too weird for me. I know I am older now but I can't give in". Wesker held me again. "I understand how this could be an odd thing, but I care for you too. You and I know that I could not and would never have said that you when you were 15. But I can't fight this. My age I understand may impede on your feelings...". I stopped him with a finger to his lips. "Age I do not care about. If I did I would never have allowed myself to get this close to you. I am sorry but now my life is a mess. I am on the run from dangerous people, and you, you don't seem to be the charming man I knew anymore. You scare me. Something about about you frightens me to death. But I am also drawn to you. I am the moth to your flame. I will stay with you. But please, protect my Mum, I don't care about my own safety, but I could not stand to lose her". Wesker silenced me with a finger, no longer in it's leather covering, it's cold touch puckering my lips.

He whispered now, and it made my body arch against his in reaction. "Helen, I love you". I could barely contain my happiness at those three little words that meant everything to me. I loved him, that I was positive about. We pressed our foreheads together and I licked my lips, shyness threatening to make my knees buckle. His arm snaked around my waist, and we kissed. It turned from sweet and learning, to passionate within seconds, our tongues tasting each other's. I held back a satisfied moan when we drew apart. He picked up my bags and we went downstairs and outside, leaving my home behind.

With the bags put in the boot and backseat, before my Mum got in the car, Wesker said something that disturbed me:

"Come my dear, and we shall rule over this pitiful Earth together".

I made the biggest mistake of my life, and there was no way I could back out of it now.

Oh god, what have I done?


End file.
